Investigating with ICT
Define and plan information searches *'Locate, generate and access data and info' *'Select and evaluate data and information' 1. Microsoft Excel: https://products.office.com/en-us/excel Description Microsfot Excel can be used on windows, iOS, Android and any mobile browsers. It comes as an office package and is free to use online, however there is a charge for home and personal use. Explanation Students are able to generate, organise and minipulate data into meaningful graphs and distributions. Analysis Microsoft Excel is a popular program used in many businesses and occupations. As Chaamwe (2016) conveys researchers have agreed that the use of tools like Excel in the delivery of subjects like statistics enhances the understanding of such subjects by pupils. Ms Excel has an advantage over other tools in that it is widely available and relatively easy to use. 2. SMART Response VE: http://education.smarttech.com/ Description SMART Response VE is an application designed for SMART boards or Interactive Whiteboards. It can be networked with any hand-held device or internet connection via a classcode. This feature is free if a class already contains a SMART board and is suitable for all stages of learning. Explanation SMART Response VE helps keep students interested, involved and participating in lessons by giving them a way to individually respond to teacher questions. Students can participate in classroom assessments using Internet-enabled mobile devices, and once a question is complete, they receive feedback instantly.This application can be used by teachers to enhance their teaching pedagogy and better understand how their students learn. Analysis SMART Response VE enables you to engage students, whether created in advance or asked spontaneously at any point during a lesson, to gauge students’ comprehension. When students respond, their answers are automatically summarized into a pie chart or bar graph on a SMART Notebook page, so that you can take a closer look or add your own comments in digital ink (Cole, 2010). 3. Socrative: http://www.socrative.com/ Description Socrative is available on iOS Apps, Android Apps, Chrome Apps, Kindle Apps, Windows Apps and all web browsers Explanation Socrative has the ability to gather data based on the responses of students to check for understanding and knowledge of syllabus content. This data is gathered through the use of multiple choice questions. Analysis Socrative is an online assessment and student response tool that can be run on any platform that has a connection to the Internet. The system can be used as a student engagement tool and as either a formative or summative assessment mechanism. It has the ability to be a useful tool for teachers to gather and present data about their students. 4. Google Scholar: https://scholar.google.com.au/ Description Google Scholar is a free web-based database compatible with all web browser platforms. It is also available in app form for hand-held devices. It is mostly suited to upper secondary classes. Explanation Google Scholar is an online database containing peer-reviewed journals, e-books and other sources of trusted information. STudents are able to use a search engine to access information. Analysis Google Scholar is a good starting database for students to find the most accurate information in all areas of study References Chaamwe, N. Shumba, L. (2016). ICT Integrated Learning: ''Using spreadsheets as tools for e-learning. A case of statistics in Microsoft Excel. ''International Journal of INformation and Education Technology. Cole, G. (2010). ICT-Hands on buzzers kids! The Times Educational Supplement. Issue 4916, p.O.42